cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Siwil
Siwil (also known as Owil, Si Wil, or just simply Wil) is said to be a race of wild humanoid living in the jungles of Java. It may be similar to other small humanoids living in Indonesia like Orang Pendek, Orang Mawas, Tirau, Ebu Gogo, Ine Weu, and Poti Wolo. The name itself comes from Javanese word “''sak cuil''” or “''secuil''” which means “little”. These little men usually reported from Meru Betiri national park in East Java and the neighboring locations. Description Siwil’s height is reported to be below 1 meter. Naked in appearance, the Siwil is reported to travel in groups. They also has a bit hairy body, with long hair often reaching the shoulder. Siwils often reported near water source, looking for fishes, shrimps, and crabs which is their favorite meal. They also reported to possess some ability to craft simple tools, such as spear and small carrying bag for their food. When encountering human, they will run away to the forest with great speed. Also they had the ability to jump in great height and length (compared to their body) for escaping from human’s sight. Sightings Herry Budi Ermawan, a DPRD (municipal council) member, said that he had seen the tracks twice. He also encountered these little men when he is about to go fishing. He saw 5 of them fishing in the river with small tools, like spears. The dwarves run away when noticed Herry’s presence. A week later, he returned to the site with camera. From a distance about 10 meters, he snapped 5 photographs of them. Strangely, when the photos is processed, only the background is visible, with no trace of the dwarves. Jejak-Jejak Misterius (Mysterious Tracks) team made expedition to find them in 2011. Anang Ritarno (a nature lover) said that he has seen some tracks that only as big as a lighter. When measured, the length (toe to ankle) is 9,2 cm whereas the width is 2 cm. The toe itself is 1 cm in length. The tracks found near estuary of Nanggelan river, Wonoasri village, Jember. Anang himself said he had seen the creatures twice, in 1984 and 1999. One of it occurred between Nanggelan beach and Sukamade beach. He saw 8 dwarf men enjoying shrimps from 15 m distance. The men had shoulder-length hair, 60-70 cm in height, naked, but walked upright like normal humans. When they noticed Anang’s presence, they bolted off to the jungle. Miskarim (Meru Betiri forest ranger) said that they are human-like in appearance, can jump in great height and length when traversing rocky terrain of Indonesian rivers. onomatopoeically he said the sound as “au-au-au” (likened the sound to monkey or primitive humans seen on TV). When investigating the beach near Bande Alim, Mysterious Tracks team succeeded in recording a video of the creatures. When facing the southern side of the jungle, where the edge meets the shore, 3 little humanlike creature recorded running away to the jungle. One of them seems to be carrying net-like bag or a spear. Explanation The description of Siwil is more humanlike than other short humanoid from Indonesia. For comparison, Orang Pendek’s appearance is similar to bipedal short gorilla meanwhile Ebu Gogo, Ine Weu and Poti Wolo appearance is similar to orang utan. Siwil can make simple tools and live in community, indicating higher intelligence than the other humanoids. They might be similar to Mante tribe from Aceh. It can be concluded that Siwil is closer to modern humans than animals. Gallery Siwil2.jpg Siwil footprint1 12 cm.jpg|Footprint found near a stream Siwil footprint2 15 cm.jpg|Footprint in a Japanese WW2 bunker Siwil footprint3 12 cm.jpg|Footprint found in Teluk Hijau beach See Also * Orang Pendek * Orang Mawas * Ebu Gogo * Ine Weu and Poti Wolo Category:Indonesia Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Humanoids Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Primates Category:Mammals Category:Asian cryptids Category:Southeast Asia Category:Bigfoot